


3am

by Looserlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Michael is horny, Texting, but his baes wont reply, daddy kink is mentioned, michaels still cute in this, not smut sorry, this is really short, this is so bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looserlucas/pseuds/Looserlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael: yo bitches michael: where u at?</p><p>michael: lol</p><p>michael: why r u guys ignoring me</p><p>michael: h8 this band lol</p><p>or, the one where michaels horny and the others are trying to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, this is so bad. this is the first thing that ive written in the fandom, and probably the last lol.

**michael:** yo bitches michael: where u at?

m **ichael:** lol

 **michael** : why r u guys ignoring me

 **michael:** h8 this band lol

 **ashton:** michael stfu I'm trying to sleep

 **michael:** lol rude

 **michael:** seriously though guys I'm bored

 **michael:** luke hit me up

 **michael:** luke where u at

 **michael:** bae I'm horny hit me up

 **luke:** i hate u luke: why aren't you asleep

 **michael:** bc i want my bae

 **michael:** luke

 **michael:** bae

 **michael:** guys stop fucking ignoring me

 **michael:** u love me

 **ashton:** next time i see u i will punch u in the face if you dont go to sleep

 **michael:** sorry michael: daddy

 **ashton:** MICHAEL NO

 **michael:** but srlsy though luke, come over, I'm horny

 **luke** : i can't, mums not gone to sleep yet and im not allowed to leave

 **michael** : fucKING LIZ

 **michael:** why is she being a cock block

 **calum:** I'm turning my phone on silent bc u pissing me off.

 **michael:** ly

 **ashton:** night babe

 **calum:** i love you

 **michael:** AW TY BAE LY 2

 **calum:** not u asshole

 **ashton:** love you too princess

 **luke:** AW PRINCESS

 **ashton:** I'm going to sleep.

**luke:** mikey the baes have gone

**michael:** muke time lolz

 **michael:** srsly baby sneak out I'm so fucking horny

 **michael:** luke?

 **michael:** U BETTER NOT HVE LEFT

 **michael:** i hate u all

 **michael:** lol bye


End file.
